Chiyome Mochizuki (Per
Chiyome Mochizuki (望月千代女 Mochizuki Chiyome) is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. She is the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division. Her Lieutenant is Muneshige Hanzō. She is a character in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Short and petite, Chiyome has light skin, bright, golden eyes and long brown hair, usually tied with a red ribbon. As a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Chiyome wears a standard Shihakushō, and as a Captain, she wears her Captain's haori over it, tying it to her body with a red obi over the Shihakushō's own. Chiyome is one of the few Shinigami to wear her Zanpakutō on her back, due to it being rather long for a sealed blade. Despite being the Captain of a division that is better known for stealth, Chiyome seems to accessorize, wearing a pair of fox ears and a tail. Personality As the head of the 2nd Division and Onmitsukidō, one would expect Chiyome to maintain a dignified and serious demeanor at all times. Chiyome is the opposite of this. For an assassin, she is oddly laid back and friendly to all. Disliking formality, she instructs all of the soldiers under her to refer to her by her given name, however, not everyone obliges her in this regard. She is notable for preferring to let women into the Onmitsukidō before letting in men, considering women to be able to adapt more to the situations such a division would call for; she's usually right. While she is usually laid back and cheereful, Chiyome has shown to be able to be serious when the moment calls for it. Chiyome is very protective of all those who serve under her, and when her soldiers are threatened, unlike what some believe to be the spirit of the Onmitsukidō, is more than willing to break ranks and defend them. Her effectiveness as a Captain is what keeps many of her missions from being compromised. History Plot Soul Society *Welcome Warring Warlords Powers & Abilities Hakuda Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which she had been training in ever since she first joined the Onmitsukidō. Chiyome is able to easily block and counterattack opponents, and her own strikes have great speed and accuracy, leaving little time for a counter-attack on the part of the opponent. *'Tsukiyubi' (撞指, Thrust Fingers): A technique where simply extending the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison, while they are in contact with an opponent, possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send even a large, heavily muscled individual flying several meters away. *'Tesshō' (鉄掌, "Iron Palm"): An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head to pieces with single strike. Great Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 2nd Division, she boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Enhanced Strength: Despite her small stature, Chiyome can easily topple much larger opponents, and can lift even exceedingly large boulders with minimal effort. Zanpakutō Kikuhachi (斬百八 Slaying One Hundred Eight) is the name of Chiyome's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of an ordinary katana with a dark blue handle, a bronze, star-shaped tsuba. The sword is somewhat longer than most Shinigami's Zanpakutō, being around Chiyome's height, give or take, and thus is worn on the back. While this would normally prevent it from being drawn as a normal sword, Kikuhachi's sheath burns away as Chiyome draws her blade. She is one of the few Shinigami known to wear her Zanpakutō in this manner. Kikuhachi is a rare Zanpakutō, an elemental Kidō-type Zanpakutō that utilizes three different elements. Due to this, it is highly prized in the Soul Society, held in similar regard to Hyōrinmaru. *'Shikai': Not yet revealed. *'Bankai:' Not yet revealed. Trivia *Her name comes from Mochizuki Chiyome, a Japanese noblewoman of the 16th century who was credited with creating an all-female group of ninja. *The images used for Chiyome come from Photobucket, and all credit goes to the original atist. **The images themselves are edits of images from the anime, and therefore, all credit goes to Studio Pierrot. Navigation